L’inconnu pas si inconnu que cela
by Catirella
Summary: ‹ Série Petit OS : Numéro 81 › ... Vous prenez des employés d’une gros boîte et du même service pour une sortie en boîte un samedi soir... Personne ne rentrent seul sauf 1... Que ce passera t il le lundi matin ? ... YAOI


Titre : **L'inconnu pas si inconnu que cela**

**Auteur** : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : Série_** de petits OS… Des situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 81) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_ :

_Les rencontres réservent toujours plein de surprises…__  
__Maintenant à savoir si elles sont positives ou pas…__  
__Merci Cat pour cet OS que je trouve très amusant malgré ton manque d'inspiration !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)** :  
_Écrit le 20 janvier 2008.  
Mis en ligne le mardi 22 janvier 2008 à 10h05._

Petit OS du mardi **- 19**…

Comme vous allez le constater avec ce texte, cela devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi en ce moment de trouver original niveau texte. Je suis désolée de cette baisse d'inspiration.

Ce texte a été écrit sur la base unique du titre. Titre que je me suis forcée à trouver avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit. C'est bizarre mais cela m'arrive de fonctionner aussi pour écrire certains de mes textes.  
Ce texte en fait donc parti T...T … Pas frapper l'auteur qui fait de son mieux je vous l'assure… Ben moi je sauve ma peau et graisse comme je peux, nan…

Je vous laisse à la lecture de l'OS du mardi.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

◈

**§ **– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi** – **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS très court**.

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 80 du mardi 15 janvier 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **JTFLAM** - **caro06** - **Babel56** - **LN** - **Kyu** - **cristalsky** - **natakukazuki** - **Aya121** - **Gayana** - **naughtymily** - **Dragonneva** - **lisou52** - **Lysanea** - **Ender** - **Tsuda** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **kela** - **C Elise** - **L'ange gardien** - **Yami Sheina** et **ilham**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**L'inconnu pas si inconnu que cela**

**

* * *

**

_**POV…**_

Lorsque voustravaillez dans une grosse boite, l'inconvénient c'est que vous n'en connaissez pas la moitié. Bien sûr il vous arrive en discutant avec les concierges de la société à la machine à café d'entendre parler de telle ou telle personne, en bien ou en mal. Sur son physique, son caractère, sa réputation, son travail et parfois il y a un pack complet pour un seul individu. Le ou la p.a.u.v.r.e…

Ce qui fait que tu connaisses un de tes collègues ou supérieures et ce même sans l'avoir vu une micro seconde depuis que tu travailles dans cette société. Ce qui peut être assez comique au vu de cette situation, c'est qu'elle ou lui a peut-être le même type de conversation autour de sa machine à café et que c'est vous ou ceux qui colportent des ragots à leur encontre qui sont à leur tour sous les feux des lampes du coin détente.

J'entendais par grosse boite plus de 500 personnes sur le siège social uniquement, si si cela existe la preuve j'y travaille depuis plus de 4 ans maintenant. Je ne suis qu'un employé en comptabilité et croyez-le ou pas on nous aime pas nous les comptables. Surtout moi qui m'occupe des payes. Mes collègues et moi travaillons plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il est impossible de faire du relationnel avec autant d'employés. Si nous nous sommes plus de 500 en tout il y en a plus de 4000 que nous devons gérer tous les mois avec toutes les autres succursales . Nous ne sommes pas trop de 4 pour la gestion de la paye croyez-moi.

Mais ce soir c'est soirée en boite…

YES…

Sortie entre copines où je suis le seul mec !

Ouais, bon je fais avec hein… J'ai pas eu de copain depuis plus d'un an, alors soirée en boite hétéro ou homo, c'est toujours mieux qu'une soirée en solo devant une série à la noix sur le câble. Faut que je pense à la mettre en enregistrement d'ailleurs en y repensant !

Moi je suis les filles hein. J'ai pas mon mot à dire, t'as beau être un mec, face à 5 femmes t'aies plus rien. Surtout si tu veux garder le semblant de masculinité qui te rester intact.

Le reste m'en fous…

Bon OK pas mes longs cheveux non plus où se trouve la plus part du temps une magnifique natte… La couper reviendrait à m'amputer un bras. C'est moi quoi… Je suis gay et je le reste…

Je suis plus gay que certain et n'ai pas honte de l'afficher. Je ne suis pas non plus une fofolle, je sais me tenir, mais il est vrai que j'ai pas mal d'atouts féminins…. Et félins aussi !

Je ronronne… Si si, c'est un de mes ex qui me l'a dit une fois. Je griffe aussi ! Ça c'est déjà plus risqué pour moi, car tout dépend de comment le perçoit mon amant. J'ai pris une de ces baffes une fois. J'en avais encore la marque le lendemain matin.

C'est pas de ma faute si je suis une petite chatte en puissance, mais toute câline hein ! J'adore les câlins…

Je disais donc ce soir c'est soirée en boite et là je suis devant la dite boite à attendre les filles… Et c'est moi qui aie soi-disant une réputation d'arriver toujours en retard… Ah ! Les voilà, sublimes comme toujours, elles vont en faire tomber des mecs et des filles… Ben oui ! J'ai jamais dit qu'elles étaient toutes les 5 hétéros…

_**Fin du POV…**_

« Duo, tu es divin. »

Duo le plus jeune en plus d'être le seul homme de la soirée sourit comme tout à Hilde son aînée de 3 ans.

« Merci, vous êtes magnifiques toutes les cinq. »

« Merci baby, pas d'alcool pour toi, n'oublie pas. »

« Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Duo la dernière fois nous avons dû te porter toutes les cinq et du coup nos plans sont tombés à l'eau. »

« Mais Dorothy… »

« Non. Hilde a raison pas d'alcool pour toi. »

Duo bouda tel un petit garçon ce qui fit sourire les filles.

« Du coca te suffira. »

« Hum, c'est pas juste. »

Le groupe s'était mis en marche pour entrer dans l'antre où la danse, l'alcool et les plans cul coulaient à flot.

« La vie n'est faite que d'injustices Duo regarde-moi. Divorcée à 35 ans, pas d'enfants, toujours le même boulot de merdre. Bon OK je suis votre responsable, mais je perds mes cheveux et j'ai la vue qui baisse et les seins qui commencent à tomber… Si cela n'est pas de l'injustice, je me demande ce que c'est. »

Duo sourire en coin regarde niaisement la plus vieille du groupe en la personne de Lucrezia Noin et lui répond :

« L'âge ! »

« Sale gosse. »

Les 4 autres filles n'ont pu se retenir de rire. Duo n'en manquait jamais une pour sortir une bêtise ou autre. Mais c'est pour cela qu'elles aimaient toutes à se retrouver en sa compagnie.

« Duo a raison, les années n'épargnent personne, tu devrais peut-être essayer les filles Lucrezia. »

« Non merci Sally, je préfère les mecs toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Oui, mais j'ai tout de même fait un essai avec une femme à l'âge de 19 ans. »

« **NON.** »

« Vous êtes d'une discrétion, je ne vous connais pas. Bonsoir… »

Le petit groupe de 6 une fois débarrassé de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin au vestiaire, arrivèrent là où l'on peut faire son marcher pour la soirée si l'on n'est pas trop regardant non plus sur la fraîcheur de l'individu et de son apparence une fois au grand jour.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une fille l'avait embarqué sur la piste. Les 5 autres étaient mortes de rire en imaginant la tête de la fille lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il était branché mecs. Elles trouvèrent un endroit où s'asseoir toutes ensemble en attendant le retour de Roméo qui en fait était une Juliette. Hilde et Lucrezia se rendirent au bar pour aller chercher les consommations de tout le monde sauf de Duo. Il avait gardé sur lui son ticket pour sa boisson inclue dans l'entrée.

Lorsque la musique changea Duo susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille qui l'avait pratiquement violé sur la piste et au vu de l'expression de son visage après coup, les filles qui ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux purent comprendre le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir à l'information de Duo, « Je suis gay ».

Duo la laissa et revient un sourire de fierté sur le visage vers ses collègues et amies lorsqu'ils sortent tous ensemble.

« Vous avez vos boissons, bon et bien je vais aller cherche la mienne. »

« Pas d'alcool. »

« Oui oui je suis pas encore sénile. »

« La roue de la vie tourne Duo. »

Duo avec un petit froncement de nez tira la langue à Hilde et Dorothy.

Lorsque Duo revient avec son verre Sally n'était plus là ni Lucrezia.

« Elles sont où ? »

« Sur la piste, Sally avec un comme elle et Lucrezia avec un grand blond. »

Duo pouffa.

« Tu as pris quoi ? »

« Hilde lâche-moi la queue de cheval. »

« Tu as pris quoi ? »

« Dieu que tu es chiante, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois toujours seule… Un coca. »

« Vraiment ! **Hey, je ne suis pas chiante.** »

« _Hum_… Si tu le dis, mais tu es… »

Les 3 filles qui étaient toujours assises regardèrent ce qui avait arrêté Duo dans sa réplique.

« Whoua les canons. »

« Dorothy tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble a un cadre supérieur que l'on surnomme le méché rebelle ? »

Dorothy partit à rire.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais franchement il est super ce mec dommage que l'on ne voit pas plus son visage. »

« Oui. Le type qu'il serre contre lui a l'air pas mal non plus. Mais ce ne peut pas être Barton de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tien… Juliette est revenue parmi nous ! Tu as fini de jouer les pervers à mater 2 mecs qui se tripotent sur la piste ? »

« Hey ! Je ne mate pas… Je bavais sur la chance qu'ils ont… Alors pourquoi ce ne peut pas être Barton le mec à la mèche ? … Poussez-vous les grosses. »

Duo s'assit pratiquement sur Hilde et Dorothy, et se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne une fois installé de la part de Lady Une qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Nous ne sommes pas grosses. »

Duo planta un gros bisou sur la joue de Lady Une.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Didi… Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Et bien le grand boss doit être chauve ou alors les cheveux noirs et ne plus avoir 20 ans ni même 30. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Winner est d'origine arabe et il est parton depuis plus de 30 ans donc cela ne peut pas être Barton. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Duo passe un peu plus de temps à la machine à café cela nous éviterait de te faire un cours de rattrapage. »

« Mais heuuuu, Je peux pas répondre à mes messages perso et aller blablater durant mes pauses… Alors ? »

Lady Une prit la parole car c'est elle qui avait appris cela en trainant avec le personnel de la DRH.

« Il paraît que Barton aurait une liaison avec Winner. »

« NON ! »

« Si. Et l'iceberg de service Yuy qui est le sous-directeur serait avec une certaine Relena. »

« Yeuk le truc rose. »

Les filles au grand complet maintenant fixaient Duo avec étonnement.

« Tu la connais. »

« Non, mais j'ai entendu dire à la cantine qu'une assistante de je sais plus quoi, était toujours habillée de rose été comme hiver et comme je suis curieux… »

« Comme une vieille chatte. »

« HILDE… C'est pas gentil même si c'est vrai… Donc, je disais. Étant curieux, j'ai demandé comment elle s'appelait et j'ai eu son prénom. Relena. »

« J'aime bien le rose moi. »

« Hilde c'est normal tu es une fille. »

« Nianianianiania… Tu es bien un garçon et pourtant tu jouais à la poupée étant petit. »

Duo bénit la pénombre de la boite.

« Tu es… »

« Vous voulez danser ? »

Duo, Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, Lady Une et Lucrezia relevèrent leur regard sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Duo écarquilla les yeux face à la bombe vivante qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Moi ? »

« Oui vous. »

« Oui. »

Duo se retrouva quelques instants plus tard contre le torse d'un homme à la musculature parfaite. La musique n'était pas proprement dite un slow mais ça Duo s'en foutait royalement. Les filles étaient encore sous le choc.

« La vie est trop injuste. »

« Pourquoi Lucrezia ? »

« Les homos sont toujours de super beaux mecs. »

« Tu n'as que virer lesbienne. »

« Tu es sourde Hilde ? Je suis hétéro et je ne vois pas ce qui serait mieux si je virais de bord. »

« Je suis moche ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. »

« Et bien tu as ta réponse. »

« Hum, n'empêche que je suis hétéro. J'envie Duo là. »

« **Nous aussi.** »

Dorothy et Sally toutes rêveuses regardèrent le couple de danseurs évoluer lentement sur la piste.

Duo revient vers les filles avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Il sentait super bon. Pas la cigarette il ne doit pas fumer et ce torse ce torse oh misère, il doit avoir un putain de corps. »

« **La ferme Maxwell.** »

« … »

Hilde et Lady Une le regardèrent en souriant.

« Elles sont juste frustrées ne t'inquiète pas. »

« C'est pas rassurant Didi. »

Lady Une l'invita à venir s'assoir entre elle et Hilde

« Allez viens-là… Au fait ton coca sent le Whisky. »

« DUO. »

« AHHHH ! Tu m'as fait peur Hilde. »

« Pour la peine c'est toi qui distribuera la paye ce mois-ci. »

« OH NON. Il y a trop de monde. »

« Tu la donnes à chaque chef de service c'est pas la mort non plus. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

« Si tu n'avais pas entrainé un certain Clément faire du roller le week-end dernier, il ne se serait pas cassé une jambe en plus d'une foulure au poignet. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il s'est pris un vélo tout de même. »

« Si. »

« C'est la meilleure ça. »

Duo se mit à bouder lorsque Hilde, avec qui il venait plus ou moins de se disputer devant les autres filles, qui souriaient en les regardant, lui mit un petit coup de coude.

Duo la fusilla du regard et Hilde lui fit des petits hochements de tête en direction de devant elle. Duo les sourcils froncés regarda ce qu'elle semblait lui montrer. Et ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée.

L'homme était encore là sa main droite tendue vers Duo dans une invitation à venir sur la piste avec lui une 2ème fois.

Durant tout le reste de la nuit Duo dansa avec ce parfait inconnu. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, rien promis. Ils n'avaient pas échangé leur prénom, ni même leur salive, mais Duo avait vécu l'une de ses meilleures nuits à danser dans les bras de cet homm,e sentant tellement bon et étant tellement bien foutu. Leurs mains respectives par contre n'étaient par restées inactives durant le moment slow.

Du côté des filles, 3 d'entre elles n'étaient pas reparties seules. Et 2 étaient rentrées ensemble. Duo lui était sagement rentré tout seul chez lui, dans son petit studio.

Le lundi matin Duo arriva au bureau avec un sourire éclatant. Il trouva étonnant que les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien, Salut oh grand tombeur. »

« Oh ça va. Moi je ne suis pas rentré accompagné. »

«Et c'est bien dommage. »

« C'est la vie. »

« Tu comptes le revoir ? »

« Faudrait-il encore que je connaisse son nom, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés ? »

« Non, je… »

« Tu quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié. »

Lucrezia ferma les yeux.

« Ah cette jeunesse. »

« Oh ça va mamy, " Moi je suis hétéro". »

« Ne parle pas de cette façon à mon amante Duo. »

« Parce que c'était toi ! Je pensais que c'était Hilde ! »

« Ben non, je suis… Enfin, j'étais avec une autre fille. »

« Ah… Elle a un nom la tienne ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Hein ! Et vous 2 vous étiez bien avec des hommes tout de même ? »

Sally fit un beau sourire à Duo.

« Oui, moi j'étais avec mon beau chinois. »

Dorothy sourit elle aussi à Duo.

« Et moi avec le beau blond de Lucrezia. »

« Et bien mes cochonnes vous avez dû faire du sport ce week-end. »

« **Au moins nous on en **a** fait.** »

« **Je vous hais.** »

« Tu pourras nous haïr lorsque tu auras été donner les fiches de payes à chaque directeur de service. »

Duo soupira.

« J'avais oublié. »

« Pas moi. »

« Hilde je te hais doublement. »

« Oui je sais, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. »

Duo arracha le carton des mains d'Hilde et sortit en pestant comme tout. Les filles sourirent et aussitôt Duo hors de vue, Hilde, Sally et Dorothy sautèrent sur leur téléphone avec Lucrezia et Lady Une toutes excitées à les voir faire.

Duo crut qu'il n'en finirait jamais. D'un il ne connaissait pas tous les services et encore moins chaque responsable. Hilde lui avait mis une liste de ceux-ci avec un ordre à bien respecter surtout, où le directeur Heero Yuy figurait en dernier.

En sortant du bureau de Barton Duo avait secoué la tête en se disant : « Non ce n'est pas lui, mais c'est dingue comme il lui ressemble. »

Il croisa une femme vêtue tout de rose et se prit une porte en ne regardant plus où il allait. Il se retrouva en face d'un chinois aux allures de celui de Sally.

Duo du coup regarda dans tous les sens s'il ne voyait pas le blond qui était collé au méché sur la piste de dance, mais ne le trouva pas dans les couloirs.

Il le trouva dans le bureau du Directeur de la DRH et resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte sans pourvoir ni avancer ni sortir et encore moins parler.

Le blond le regarda l'air étonné de son attitude et son inconnu du samedi soir le fixait les sourcils froncés.

« Vous comptez rentrer ou rester à gober les mouches ? »

« … Je… Je suis désolé Monsieur. Je viens vous apporter les fiches de payes du personnel DRH. »

« AH, vous devez avoir la mienne aussi alors. »

« Pardon ? »

« Winner, Quatre Winner. »

Duo parla plus vite que sa pensée.

« Vous n'êtes pas chauve ? Vous êtes sûr d'avoir du sang arabe dans les veines ? »

Quatre le fixa et après l'analyse des paroles de Duo, éclata de rire. Duo lui était devenu livide après avoir compris la portée de ses propos à l'encontre de son parton.

« Je suis désolé je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon père est plus typé que moi, mais il a encore tous ses cheveux et n'est plus à la tête de la société depuis plus de 6 ans. »

« Ah ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux avoir ma paye ? »

« Oui bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas d'enveloppe mise à part. »

« Elle est dans celles pour Heero. »

« Ah. »

Duo la chercha et une fois trouvée la remit à Quatre.

« Merci. Heero je te vois plus tard. »

« Hn. »

Quatre quitta le bureau et laissa un Duo avec le cœur battant à mile à l'heure. Puis après une profonde inspiration il s'avança vers le bureau d'Heero et lui remit les fiches de payes de son personnel retenues par un élastique.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Monsieur Yuy. »

Duo allait faire demi-tour lorsque son poignet fut fait prisonnier par une main qui le fit frissonner.

« Attendez. »

Duo ferma les yeux.

Heero sourit.

« Pardon de t'avoir parlé ainsi tout à l'heure j'ai eu un choc… Je pensais jamais te revoir et je m'en voulais tellement de n'avoir pas pensé à te demander comment tu t'appelais. »

Duo lui sourit timidement.

« Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et je travaille au service paye. »

« Je suis ravi de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le magnifique inconnu de samedi soir.. »

« Et moi dont. »

« Tu es libre ce midi ? »

« Oui… Toute la vie même. »

Heero ne put retenir un rire.

Duo soupira de bien-être et se dit mentalement qu'il allait tuer 5 filles une fois revenu dans son bureau.

**FIN  
du  
LXXXI**

Aie aie aie écrit au dernier moment pratiquement… Bon dimanche ce n'est pas au dernier moment mais c'est tout comme. Toujours aucune amélioration niveau inspiration, cela est très gênant quant aux OS du mardi.  
J'espère que ce modeste texte vous aura plu un minimum au moins. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrais parfaitement.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…  
_**Catirella**_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
